prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Mitchell
'Shannon "Shay" Mitchell '(born April 10, 1987) is a Canadian actress and model. She stars in the ABC Family original series Pretty Little Liars as Emily Fields. Unlike her character, Shay is straight. Life and Career Born to Filipino mother Precious and Irish/Scottish father Mark, Mitchell is a native of Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. She has a younger brother. Even as a young child, Mitchell was interested in the performing arts, declaring to her parents that she would pursue such a career. Mitchell began dance lessons at the age of five, and she and several of her classmates toured the city to compete with a variety of other dance schools. At the age of 10, Mitchell's family moved west to Vancouver, British Columbia. Within a year of their arrival, an international modeling agency held an open casting call for teen and pre-teen girls who were vying for representation. Mitchell was one of the girls selected. Shay runs a blog with her best-friend Michaela. By her late teens, Mitchell had successfully modeled for a variety of companies in cities as varied as Bangkok, Hong Kong and Barcelona. Wanting to focus on her true passion, Mitchell returned to Toronto and began to study acting with great focus and determination. Her hard work paid off and, after signing with her first theatrical agency, Mitchell appeared in the hit series'' Degrassi: The Next Generation'' and booked several national commercials. Mitchell also landed a recurring role in the Disney XD series "Aaron Stone," is featured in the music video for recording artist Sean Paul's hit song "Hold My Hand" and appeared in the Global series Rookie Blue. Her most prominent role is Emily Fields a character in Pretty Little Liars on ABC Family. She had originally auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings, which ended up going to Troian Bellisario. In 2011, she was the spokesperson for Pantene hair products. In 2012 Shay became the new face of ''American Eagle, ''and 2013 became a mentor for the ACUVUE 1-Day Challenge. Shay is a supporter and sponsor of the Somaly Mam Foundation. Filmography Awards Trivia *Is of Filipino, Irish, and Scottish descent. *Favorite books: Eat, Pray, Love, The Alchemist, The Kite Runner and Pretty Little Liars. *Favorite food: Anything Italian, Thai food, and mother's cooking. *Favorite TV shows: Entourage, Californication, and Oprah. *Top favorite show: I Love Lucy. *Favorite vacation place: Moorea, Tahiti. *Favorite movies: Vicki Christina Barcelona, Under the Tuscan Sun, and Little Mermaid. *Top favorite movie: Selena. *Celebrity crushes: Paul Walker and Ryan Gosling. *Is afraid of clowns and horror movies. *Double jointed. *Enjoys guided meditation. *Watches Glee. *7 on "The 2011 AfterEllen's Hot 100 List." *Friends with Naya Rivera, who is considered her doppleganger. *Friends with Jacob Artist from Glee. *Twitter account: @ShayMitch. *Shares the same birthday with Ryan Merriman. *Has a younger brother named Sean. *Is best friends with Ashley Benson in real life. Gallery SM22062012.jpg Shay-Mitchell-shay-mitchell-13257932-320-480.jpg SHAY-MITCHELL-TAURUS.jpg Shay-mitchell-pantene-thumb-233x350-76741.jpg ShayMitchell.jpg Shay+Mitchell+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Curls+E20lIFRTR-Sl.jpg Shay Mitchell.jpg MQ 013.jpg 936full-shay-mitchell.jpg SexyShay.jpg Flawless.jpg BeautifulModelShay.jpg AdorableShay.jpg Shay1-3.jpg Shay poster.jpg Normal 003.jpg ShayI.jpg ShayII.jpg Shay_Mitchell_Picture.jpg shay-mitchell-pretty.jpg shay-mitchell.jpg 1384675 9c409f7d.jpg Sev-bra-dos-donts-011-lgn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-006-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-005-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-004-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-003-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-002-mdn.jpg Sev-prom-shay-outtakes-shoot-001-mdn.jpg 74923 Original.jpg|2012 People's Choice Awards shay-mitchell-teen-vogue.jpg shay mitchell414.png shay824.jpg tumblr_m6sepjWP0Q1qjtt7jo1_500.png tumblr_m6sjnjSxzU1rz4ap8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6sjqwtVUY1rz4ap8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6sphcekxy1r5ww15o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ssj9L0Vc1qcpno5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6su19RYtw1qc17ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6swh5vtB41rxmlnko2_1280.jpg tumblr_m6t3ltopGf1r37x4ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m6t4lsXV4z1ru47iqo1_500.jpg shay82.jpg shay4541.png shay6785.jpg shay658748.jpg shay826.png shay8126.jpg shay and joan.jpg shay and ryan lochte.jpg shay336.jpg shay514.jpg shay576.jpg shay586.jpg shay752.png shay2415.jpg shay2793.jpg shay3941.png shay512147.jpg shay1254.jpg shay5454.jpg Lucy, Troian and Shay.jpg|ABC Family's 2012 Upfront Event tumblr_l7xqbcXOd21qcvdzno1_500.jpg Shay Mitchell Girl's Life 2013-1.jpg Shay Mitchell Girl's Life 2013-2.jpg Shay Mitchell Girl's Life 2013-3.jpg Shay Mitchell teen Vogue 2013-1.jpg Shay Mitchell teen Vogue 2013-2.jpg Shay Mitchell teen Vogue 2013-3.jpg Shay Mitchell teen Vogue 2013-4.jpg tumblr_m9ksyxgi9E1rv73dko4_250.jpg SHAY-MITCHELL-at-Spring-Breakers-Premiere-in-Los-Angeles-3.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females